In Denial
by angeliclin
Summary: Theresa and Fox are costars in a movie. Will they be able to get along after their horrendous first encounter?
1. In Denial Ch 1

In Denial  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Theresa raced towards the tall building, hoping that she wasn't too late. As she continued to think about the consequences of being tardy, she carelessly crossed the street. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts, which caused her to not notice the car that was driving towards her at a dangerous speed. Only when Theresa heard the car halted to a stop, did she look up, fear evident in her face. The driver screeched to a stop just in time, leaving only about 4 inches between life and death.  
  
Furious at what almost happened to her, Theresa pounded the car with her fists. "What the hell? Why aren't you watching where you're going or are you just blind as a bat?" yelled Theresa, not caring who hears her.  
  
The driver got out of his car, slamming his door as anger flashed his tanned face. "How dare you insult me! You're the one who wasn't looking. You should be thanking me for not using you as a speed bump. I swear, people like you shouldn't be allowed on the street."  
  
"People like me? What about you? I don't know how you even got you're driver's license. I bet you paid off the DMV driver. But you know what, I don't have time to deal with this. Right now I'm running late." With that said, Theresa ran as fast as she could into the building, not bothering to look back.  
  
The driver just shook his head in disgust at the brunette. He couldn't believe the nerve of some people. He got back in his car and drove off.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," apologized Theresa. "I was almost run over by an incompetent driver."  
  
"That's alright Ms. Lopez-fitzgerald. Please take a seat. We have to wait for one of our actors that you'll be screen testing with. We're expecting him to arrive any minute now," commented the casting director.  
  
Relief washed over Theresa as she sat down at one of the empty chairs. She thanked fate for her good luck in not messing up her audition.  
  
Just then, the door opened and in walked a tall, medium built male with blond hair.  
  
"You!" said the male in disbelief.  
  
"Are you stalking me?" asked Theresa in a strained voice.  
  
"Why would I want to stalk you?"  
  
Before they could begin to break out in a huge argument, the casting director interrupted. "Do you know each other?"  
  
"No." Replied both of them simultaneously.  
  
The few people in the room looked at them with questioning glances.  
  
"You see," replied the driver, "this careless girl here ran in front of my car, not paying attention to anything at all."  
  
Theresa wanted to punch him in the face after that response, but she tried to remain calm. She didn't want to blow the interview. She really wanted to be in the movie and did not want this guy to have the satisfaction of knowing he blew it for her. "Actually, I think it was both our faults."  
  
"I see. Well, shall we get down to business?"  
  
"Sure," replied Theresa.  
  
"Fine," stated Fox in a perplexed voice.  
  
"Ms. Theresa Lopez-fitzgerald, I would like you to meet Mr. Nicholas Foxworth Crane. He is the leading man of this movie. You will be auditioning with him."  
  
Oh no thought Theresa. She wanted to walk out the door, knowing that she has damaged her chances of getting the part. Nicholas wouldn't let her get the role if his life depended on it. But when she saw a cocky smile crept up Nicholas face, she decided to stay to tick him off.  
  
"When should we begin?" asked Theresa in a calm voice.  
  
"Now is a good as a time as any."  
  
Fox took a seat next to Theresa. Theresa took a deep breath and began. 


	2. In Denial Ch 2

Ch. 2  
  
"Cut," said the director. "Let's break for lunch."  
  
"Thank goodness," conveyed Theresa in a relieved voice loud enough for only Fox to hear.  
  
"You know you're in love with me," responded Fox as Theresa walked past him.  
  
Theresa stopped and turned around. "Yeah Nicholas, I can't resist you," said Theresa in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"I'm glad you finally admit it," smirked Fox. "By the way, why do you insist on calling me Nicholas? You know that I hate that name."  
  
"Then why would I ever want to call you Fox?" said Theresa.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," apologized the director, "but I need to talk to both of you." He waited until the entire crew left before he began speaking. "I need the both of you to get along. I don't like to butt into my actors' personal lives, but when it's interfering with my movie, I'm left with no other choice." Theresa and Fox listen attentively to the director, both feeling guilty for their actions. "My two leading actors are suppose to have chemistry and all I'm seeing between you too is disdain. From now on, I want you two to be civil towards one another. You will both spend all your time with one another or else I will replace both of you. Maybe I can get you two to at least be pleasant towards each other. Do I make myself clear? I don't want to be the mean guy in this, believe me, but I will do whatever is necessary to make this movie a success."  
  
"We understand," replied both of them. Neither one dared to speak another word.  
  
"Good. Now you can go get your lunch and eat it together in one of your dressing rooms."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Theresa out loud although more to herself.  
  
"I could be asking myself the same thing," chuckled Fox.  
  
"Oh, I see. You find this funny don't you? Do you take some sort of sick pleasure in torturing people? Or do you only torture me?"  
  
"Me? Torture people? Are you trying to flatter me?" Fox took a bite of his BLT sandwich.  
  
"Get over yourself. God! Why do I even bother trying to talk to you?"  
  
"I'm telling you, you're harboring a secret crush on me. It's about time you admit it."  
  
"Please. Don't make me throw up my lunch." Theresa put down her turkey sandwich onto her plate. "Actually, I just lost my appetite at the thought of being in love with you."  
  
"I knew it. You're in love with me. You finally admitted it. Maybe threw yourself in front of my car so you can meet me."  
  
"Oh please." Theresa threw up her hands in disgust.  
  
"You know what, I love all this bantering, but we have to act civil towards one another when anyone else is around."  
  
"That's fine with me, but don't think I'll pretend to like you when no one else is around. I feel sorry for anyone who has ever had the displeasure of your company. Even Mother Theresa would throw an insult your way."  
  
"Aww...now is that your way of being nice, because believe me Theresa, all these kind words won't make me fall in love with you."  
  
"Ha," scoffed Theresa.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Come in," answered Fox.  
  
A man with a thick mustache opened the door and stuck his head in. "Theresa, you have two minutes until we film your part."  
  
"Thanks," replied Theresa with a smile on her face. When the man left, she added, "At least I get to stay away from you for awhile," as she began walking out of her trailer.  
  
"Don't miss me too much."  
  
"Believe me, no one would." 


	3. In Denial Ch 3

In Denial Ch. 3  
Theresa entered her dressing room to find Fox still sitting on her couch. "Excuse me."  
  
"You're excused."  
  
"I meant, get out of my trailer."  
  
"I would, but Paul (the director), told me that I have to stay here from now on. I guess we'll be trailer buddies."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it." Theresa began making her way to the door.  
  
"Here." Fox held up a note.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Read it."  
  
Theresa,  
You and Fox will now be sharing a dressing room. Let's just say it  
will make it easier for you two to get along in the long run.  
Jack  
P.S. My mind is set.  
  
"This is great. Just great," exasperated Theresa, as she sits down on her bed. As she takes a look around her dressing room, she noticed Fox's stuff scattered all over the place. "Pick up your stuff Nicholas."  
  
Fox cringed at being referred to that name. "I told you not to call me that. Besides, this is also my dressing room now, so I can leave it any way I want."  
  
"Let's make a deal, if you keep this trailer organized and clean, I'll call you Fox from now on."  
  
"You have a deal. Shall we shake on it?" Fox puts out his right hand.  
  
"Sure. Whatever." Theresa shakes his hand, but when she felt sparks flying the minute she touched his hand, she tried to let go of it, but he held onto it. Theresa yanked her hands away. "Umm...I'm going to go over my script for the next scene."  
  
"Do you want to run the lines together since I'm in the scene?" asked Fox sincerely.  
  
"No, it's okay. I think I rather do it alone. Thanks though."  
  
"Ok then," replied Fox in a hurt voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Are you really that disgusted by me that you don't even want to run the lines together?" Fox tried to look indifferent. "What do you have against me?"  
  
"I'm not disgusted by you. I just like to run my lines alone."  
  
"Well you definitely have a vendetta against me."  
  
"You did almost run me over."  
  
"I can't believe you're still holding that against me. If that's the only reason you don't like me, then I don't think I want to associate with someone like you anyways."  
  
Theresa was taken aback by Fox's reaction. She didn't think he cared what she thought of him or anyone for that matter. She wondered if there is a side of Fox that she didn't notice until now. Theresa placed her hand on top of Fox's arm. "I'm sorry Fox." Fox looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."  
  
"Forget it." Fox left the trailer, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What have you done now?" thought Theresa to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day  
  
Theresa thought about how awful the scene went the previous day after their disagreement. They were barely able to get through the scene together. Paul noticed the tension between the two and warned them that he was giving them one more chance at working out their problem.  
  
"Hey," smiled Theresa as Fox entered the dressing room.  
  
"Hi," replied Fox. He took a sip of his coffee as he began looking at his script.  
  
"Fox, about yesterday. I'm sorry."  
  
"I rather not talk about it."  
  
"Fine." Theresa gave up.  
  
"Let's just forget about it Shorty."  
  
"Shorty? Who are you calling Shorty?"  
  
"You. That's what you get for being so rude to me yesterday."  
  
"So since you gave me a horrible nickname, does that mean I'm forgiven?"  
  
"For now. I'm not one to hold a grud-"  
  
A knock and screaming girls shouting interrupted them. When Fox opened the door, girls started throwing themselves at him. One girl wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts flung herself towards Fox, wrapping her arms around him and began kissing him on the cheek. The other girls started to do the same.  
  
"Get a room," said Theresa as she watching a huge smile crept on Fox's face. She walked out of the trailer in utter repulsion. 


	4. In Denial Ch 4

In Denial Ch. 4  
  
"Boo!" said Fox behind Theresa, surprising her.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Theresa as she jumped back. She turned around to see Fox laughing hysterically at her. She playfully slapped his arm. "Fox, you practically scared me half to death."  
  
Fox grabbed his sides as he continued to laugh at Theresa.  
  
"So you think that's funny do you?"  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless."  
  
"It was nothing compared to the funny looking smile you had on your face when the girls showed up earlier today. Too bad I didn't get a picture of it. I could have submitted it to the tabloids. I can see it now..."  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"Don't make me laugh. That would mean I like you like you and believe me, you're not my type."  
  
"Not your type huh?" Fox walked close to Theresa, leaving only a small space between them. "I'm the man of every girl's fantasy."  
  
"Puh-lease," replied Theresa, her heart began to pound by being so close to him. "Don't flatter yourself."  
  
"Don't fight it Theresa. It's only natural. How can anyone, including you, resist me?" he ran a finger up Theresa's delicate face.  
  
His very touch sent shivers down her spine. "Like this." Theresa pushed him away from her and walked over to the closet. "Now if you don't mind, I need to change."  
  
"Don't mind me," Fox said with a devious smile.  
  
"Actually, you need to leave because unfortunately, I don't have a bathroom to change in."  
  
"Didn't you notice the new screen (I don't know what it's called, but it's the screen thing you stand behind to get dressed) we have that you can change behind? Besides, I'm not leaving. Remember, this room is half mine."  
  
"For goodness sakes! If you were a gentlemen, you would do the courteous thing and go outside so I can change in peace."  
  
"Do you not notice the term man in gentleman? I wouldn't be a gentlemen or let alone a man if I passed up the opportunity to see a beautiful lady like yourself change."  
  
"Oh brother. Spare me the flattery because I'm not buying it." Theresa grabs her outfit for the next scene and walked behind the screen, seeing how Fox won't budge.  
  
"What? Don't tell me that no guy has ever commented on your beauty?"  
  
"I never said that. I just don't believe you're sincere when you said it."  
  
Fox's pulse raced as he saw Theresa take off her shirt. When she pulled down her pants, his breath knocked out of him. Although Theresa was behind the screen, he could see the outline of her voluptuous body, which caused his body temperature to rise. He was glad that the material the screen was made from was thin, which he hoped Theresa would never notice.  
  
"Why wouldn't you believe me?"  
  
Fox was captivated at her graceful movement as she stepped into the dress and pulled it up, placing the straps on her slender shoulders. His hormones began to get the better of him. He had to will himself to not go behind the screen and wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"For one thing, you probably have tons of women throwing themselves at you. That is evident. It's probably one of your lines you throw at anyone wearing a skirt."  
  
"Actually, you weren't wearing a skirt when I said the so-called 'pick up line' to you."  
  
"You know what I mean." Theresa began pulling up her zipper, but was struggling with it since she couldn't reach it. Finally, she gave up. "Okay, don't get the wrong idea, but do you think you can help me with my zipper? I can't reach it."  
  
Fox walked towards Theresa, his hands becoming sweaty at the mere thought of being able to touch Theresa. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that this is a ploy to seduce me," Fox whispered in Theresa's ears as he slowly zipped up her dress, taking in the sight of her sexy creamy skin and the back of her pink bra.  
  
Theresa loved the sound of his sexy, husky voice. Too bad it's coming from Fox thought Theresa. Theresa turned around to face Fox. She put her index fingers on Fox's chest. "If I were to seduce you Fox, you'll definitely know it." With that said, she walked out of the trailer towards the hair and make-up trailer. 


	5. In Denial Ch 5

In Denial Ch. 5  
  
Later that evening  
  
"So what are you going to do with our newfound freedom?" asked Fox.  
  
"I don't know yet. I can't believe we finally get the rest of the evening off. I don't think I can survive working until four in the morning one more day. I was beginning to worried that the director forgot what it meant to have a life."  
  
Fox laughed at Theresa's response. "So, you do have a sense of humor!"  
  
"Whoever said I didn't? I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do," explained Theresa with total honestly.  
  
"In that case, we should get to know each other much better then," said Fox as he approached Theresa.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Theresa, raising an eyebrow with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Why don't we go out?"  
  
"Go out?" Fox looked into Theresa's mocha eyes.  
  
"Yeah...you know, do something besides playing scrabble or doing the crossword puzzles."  
  
"Should I be offended that you don't like doing those activities with me?" said Theresa with a pout, feigning hurt.  
  
"Don't be silly. I enjoy hanging out with you so much that I'm asking you to hang out."  
  
"In that case, it will be my honor. What are we going to do?"  
  
"It's going to be a surprise. I got to run some errands and I'll be back in an hour. Just make sure you're ready by then."  
  
"Okay," replied Theresa. She was going to go on a date with Fox. "I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye." Fox left the trailer.  
  
She then questioned her own feelings about saying yes to him. I'm just trying to be civil towards him like Paul said, that's all. Besides, we're just trailer buddies/friends. Okay, now what in the world am I going to wear thought Theresa? She couldn't believe that she said yes to Fox.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa was speechless when Fox first walked into the trailer to pick her up. The first thing she noticed was how handsome he looked in a brown sweater and khaki pants; casual but very stylist. His hair was jelled in a messy, but manly hairstyle. Trying to redirect her attention to him, she managed the words, "So where are we going?"  
  
"No hi, how are you?" questioned Fox, a playful smile tugging on his face. "I guess not," said Fox as he noticed that Theresa was waiting for a response to her question. He couldn't help but give Theresa the once over; her beauty never ceased to amaze him. She looked more beautiful each time he saw her, which was hard to believe. She was wearing an off the shoulder pink shirt, a knee length black skirt and black heels with pink trimmings. A simple silver heart necklace and a pair of matching earrings completed the outfit. "You---you look simply stunning."  
  
"Thanks. So you didn't answer my question?"  
  
"Oh, it's a surprise, remember. Or does that pretty brain of yours have a hard time remembering things?" joked Fox.  
  
Theresa brushed back her hair that was curled into loose flowing waves. "Actually Fox, if I remembered correctly, wasn't it you who kept blowing your lines today?"  
  
"Could you blame a guy who was graced by the lovely presence of Ms. Lopez- fitzgerald?"  
  
"True," grinned Theresa. "Oh so true."  
  
"And people say I'm cocky!"  
  
"I learned from the best Fox, after all, I learned from you."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Well are we going to keep this up all night, or are we going somewhere?"  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Fox held an arm out for Theresa to hook her arms around, which she did. 


	6. In Denial Ch 6

In Denial Ch. 6  
  
Twenty minutes later, Fox pulled up in front of the Hyatt hotel.  
  
"Fox, are you suggesting something?" flirted Theresa.  
  
"No, but are you?"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out," she said with a wink.  
  
Two valet drivers opened the doors for Fox and Theresa. "Good evening Sir and Madam," said one of the valet drivers. Fox left the keys in the ignition and stepped out of the black jaguar. The other valet driver handed Fox a car slip as he stepped into the convertible.  
  
"Please be careful with my baby," instructed Fox.  
  
"We always are sir."  
  
"Baby huh? Why do guys always find the need to give their cars a name?"  
  
"It's a secret that only guys know, but maybe one day, if you're real nice, I'll let you in on it." Fox began leading Theresa to where they were going for dinner.  
  
"Oh...I can't wait," said Theresa sarcastically.  
  
"Since we're talking about nicknames, what's the nickname you're going to give me?"  
  
"Why would I want to give you a nickname? Isn't Fox your nickname?"  
  
"Not to me. I consider it my first name. I think I deserve a great nickname since I gave you a spectacular one."  
  
"Umm...yeah. I always wanted to be called Shorty."  
  
"I think it's cute."  
  
"According to you. I think it's awful," commented Theresa as they stepped into an elevator.  
  
"Well let me see you come up with a nickname for me."  
  
"Let me see..."  
  
"How about DDG?"  
  
"What does DDG stand for?"  
  
"Drop dead gorgeous," answered Fox.  
  
"Now that's funny. You? Drop dead gorgeous?" Theresa giggled loudly. "Whose been shoving this BS to you your whole life until you got to his point?"  
  
"Everyone. According to People, I'm one of the fifty most beautiful people of 2004."  
  
"Hmm...maybe they got you confused with someone like Prince William, but I don't see how."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm way better looking than him."  
  
"You see, that's where you're mistaken. Prince William is hot. You-you my friend are okay to look at, but you're no William."  
  
"Well I would have believed you when you said that, but I saw you checking me out back in the trailer about twenty minutes ago?" grinned Fox once he saw Theresa's cheeks turn scarlet. "Don't think that turning away from me will cause me to not see you blush because you and I both know that you were totally checking me out."  
  
"You wish!" lied Theresa. "I was totally thinking about how funny your hair looked." She reached up and tousled his hair.  
  
"Hey. Watch it." Fox grabbed Theresa's hand before she could do any more damage.  
  
"It doesn't look any worse than it did before." Just then, the elevator opened.  
  
"Just be glad that we're in public, otherwise I would..."  
  
"Otherwise what?" challenged Theresa.  
  
"Hello Mr. Crane," greeted the matre'd.  
  
"Good evening Richard."  
  
"May I ask who your lovely guest is?"  
  
"This is Ms. Theresa Lopez-fitzgerald. She's one of my co-workers."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lopez-fitzgerald." He bowed. "Your other guests has already arrived and are seated at the table you requested."  
  
Other guests thought Theresa. He never did say it was a date. He was just asking her out as a friend. She was disappointed, but put on her happy face. She rationalize that it's actually a good thing because after they finish filming the movie, they will go their separate ways. She only want to be Fox's friend anyways, but he introduced her as his co-worker, not his friend. Theresa couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that one word. 


	7. In Denial Ch 7

In Denial Ch. 7  
  
When they reached their table, two young women and one man were sitting there.  
  
"Hey gang. Theresa, I would like you to meet my best friend, Dylan. These two ladies are my good friends, Sharon and Daisy."  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you," greeted Theresa politely as she and Fox sat down. Dylan shook Theresa's hands. Sharon and Daisy gave Theresa the once over with their fake smiles and continued their previous conversation.  
  
"So Theresa, you must be one amazing woman to be able to work with Fox?" teased Dylan. "I pity you, but I must say, Fox is lucky to be working with someone as beautiful as you." Sharon and Daisy began to whisper at this remark, making sure that Fox and Dylan were unaware of their little comments.  
  
Theresa blushed at the compliment. "You know, I ask myself the same question every day. I guess I have to keep thinking about the happy day when I get to say goodbye to Fox."  
  
Fox just smiled smugly, not making any smart comebacks. He was too interested in seeing how Theresa will get along with his group of friends.  
  
"Fox, Theresa will definitely fit in with us. You see Theresa, it's our jobs as Fox's friends to make fun of him."  
  
"Actually, that's a lie," stated Fox, matter-of-factly.  
  
"He doesn't realize that we're doing this for his own good. As much as it pains us to bash on our friend, we have to make sure that his head doesn't get any bigger than it already is. I'm surprised that he's able to walk with the size it is now. Isn't that right Sharon? Daisy?"  
  
"Yup," Sharon and Daisy replied in unison.  
  
"But you have to admit Dylan, you don't have a valid excuse like Fox here for having an enormous head. At least he's famous. What's your excuse?" asked Daisy.  
  
Theresa smiled at the circle of friends making jokes at one another. She could easily see why Fox was friends with Dylan, but she wasn't so sure about Daisy and Sharon yet.  
  
"Hello! I'm Dylan. What more can I say!"  
  
"Theresa, can you see what we put up with. I mean, you thought that you had it bad when you met Fox, but let me tell you that Daisy and I had to put up with Fox and Dylan since we were in diapers."  
  
"You two can be my mentors in how to deal with Fox and put him in his place. God knows he needs it."  
  
"Theresa, you're the only one who I'll let put me in place," replied Fox with a smirk, with the full intention of seeing Theresa swarm.  
  
Theresa could feel the heat rising to her face. Theresa swatted Fox's leg.  
  
Dylan, Daisy and Sharon exchanged knowing looks at their little exchange.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After they finished eating dinner, Daisy and Sharon talked to Theresa while Dylan talked to Fox. "So Theresa, Daisy and I think that you and Fox would make such a cute couple," said Sharon.  
  
"Ex-excuse me?" Theresa asked, shocked.  
  
"We thought so the minute we saw you and Fox walking in together," explained Daisy. "We were trying so hard not to smile too big when we saw you two together. We didn't want to scare the you off."  
  
Theresa thought back to the fake smile she remembered them giving her earlier. It wasn't a fake smile after all, but one of happiness for their friend. They must have been talking about Fox and me after they smiled at us thought Theresa. "Look, Fox and I are co-workers. Of course we have chemistry."  
  
"So you admit you have chemistry," smiled Sharon devilishly.  
  
"I meant, we wouldn't be hired to make the movie if we didn't. That natural chemistry appears in front of and behind the cameras. That's what makes onscreen couples work on the big screen."  
  
"Uh-huh," Daisy commented.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Fox..." began Dylan.  
  
"Don't Fox me. Just say what you have to say. I can tell you're dying to tell me something."  
  
"So what's going on between you and Theresa? Anything I should know about?" asked Dylan with a boyish grin.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about how you like Theresa."  
  
"Dylan, look..."  
  
"Don't give me that Fox. I've known you forever and I've never seen the sparks fly like I did tonight."  
  
"We're just..."  
  
"Friends?" finished Dylan.  
  
"Will you at least let me finish a sentence?"  
  
"Nah...I think you're going to continue to deny it."  
  
"I'm not denying anything. I mean Theresa is one of the most gorgeous women I've ever met or seen inside as well as out, but our relationship is strictly professional."  
  
"Do you always take your co-workers out?" asked Dylan.  
  
"We went out as friends. But you never had to work so you don't know how co-workers can be friends."  
  
"Okay Fox. I'm not going to push this any further, but I want you to know that I better be your best man at your wedding."  
  
"Dylan, I'm leaving now." Fox walked over to Theresa. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes." Theresa said goodbye to her new friends. 


	8. In Denial Ch 8

In Denial Ch. 8  
  
The next day at work  
  
"So how do you like my friends?" asked Fox. He was curious to see what Theresa thought about his friends.  
  
"Oh, they're wonderful. They were so nice to me. I'm kind of surprise that such nice people like them would be your friends." Theresa couldn't help but smirk when she saw Fox frown at her comment. Her smirk quickly vanished when Fox wrapped his arms around Theresa and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Oh is that so?" asked Fox, smiling at how surprised Theresa looked when he grabbed her. He then pulled her into a closer embraced.  
  
Theresa couldn't breathe. She could feel Fox's intoxicating cologne and his hot breath on her. Getting a hold of herself, she pulled herself away from him. "Yup, that's so," she said as she walked out the trailer. She needed to get out of there before something happened between them. She didn't know what would have happened if she stayed there a minute longer, but she didn't want to find out either. She didn't want to complicate their friendship. After all, there must be some truth to the saying that one should not date their co-workers, thought Theresa. Besides, they were just friends.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox stood still for a minute before being able to move. He couldn't help but feel the intense sparks between him and Theresa. He never knew what people were talking about when they mentions that sparks fly, but he now knew firsthand. He decided to follow Theresa to talk about what just happened or almost happened. As he walked out the door, he stopped in his tracks.  
  
A handsome man with jet black hair was spinning Theresa around as she laughed. Fox could feel jealousy raise to his very veins. He wanted to walk up to the stranger and pull Theresa away from him, and then punch him in the face. Knowing that that would not solve the problem, he forced himself to walk away, as hard as it was to do.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Fox was grabbing some lunch from the buffet table when someone started talking to him.  
  
"Hi Fox," greeted the gentleman kindly.  
  
"Hey," responded Fox, as he gritted his teeth. Great thought Fox. Just what I needed. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Theresa pointed you out to me earlier," explained the stranger. "So how do you like working on the set with Theresa? She's great isn't she?"  
  
"Umm...yeah, she's terrific. Any guy will be lucky to have her."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"So where are you from?" asked Fox curiously.  
  
"I'm from Theresa's hometown, Harmony."  
  
"Wow, you've traveled a long way to get here. Where are you staying?" Fox was embarrassed to be pumping the fellow for information, but he had to find out as much as he can about the guy.  
  
"Theresa is letting me crash at her place."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Yeah. Well it's nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see you around."  
  
"Bye," smiled Fox, trying to keep up this happy facade. 


	9. In Denial Ch 9

In Denial Ch. 9  
  
"Hey Fox!" chanted Theresa happily.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Fox noticed that Theresa was perkier than she normally is. He became sad when he thought that her "friend" was the one who was cause for this.  
  
"Guess what?" asked Theresa.  
  
Fox was not in the mood to play guessing games, but since it was for Theresa, he decided to please her. "I don't know. Let me see...you got another role in a movie?"  
  
"I wish, but that's not it. Try again."  
  
"Can I get a hint?" Fox gave the biggest and most adorable smile he could muster.  
  
"It has to do with a person."  
  
"Oh," said Fox, disappointed that the stranger has to be brought up into this conversation. "Does it have to do with the guy I saw you with earlier?"  
  
Theresa was not aware of the sad tone of Fox's voice. "You saw us? Well I guess that ruined the surprised."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"  
  
Theresa started giggling hysterically. "My BOYFRIEND! That's just plain gross! That was my brother Miguel. He's came to visit me." Theresa began to wonder about the way Fox asked the question. He seemed depressed about the possibility of her having a boyfriend. As quickly as that thought entered her mind, she pushed it out. Fox is only my friend.  
  
Feeling relieved, Fox asked, "So how long is he staying?"  
  
"Only for the weekend," explained Theresa. "Well look whose here."  
  
Fox turned around to see Miguel walking towards them. Theresa gave Miguel a hug.  
  
"Hey there sis. Hey Fox." Miguel gave Fox a handshake. "So what are we going to do this weekend?"   
  
"Well I'll let the two of you catch up." Fox began to walk towards the door, wanting to give the siblings some time to hang out.  
  
"Actually Fox, I was hoping you will join us," said Miguel with a smile on his face.  
  
"You don't have to hang out with us if you don't want to. I'm sure you already have plans," said Theresa.  
  
"Well, actually I would love to hang out with the two of you." Fox decided it would be great to spend as much time with Theresa as he can. After all, he thought to himself, the director would be pleased to know that he is putting in the effort to get to know Theresa.  
  
"Great!" said Miguel. "Theresa, do you have his number?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's 555-9231." Fox then pulled out his cell phone so he can enter in Theresa's number.  
  
"Theresa's number is 555-8239."  
  
"Miguel, I think I can give him my number without any help."  
  
"Sorry," Miguel said with a shrug. "I just figured that since you didn't have one another's number, I'll help you out."  
  
Fox watched the sister-brother relationship in amusement. He always wished he had siblings; it was pretty lonely growing up with any in a huge mansion.  
  
"Well that settles it. We'll give you a call when we figure out what we want to do."  
  
"That sounds great. I have to get to the set. We'll it's nice seeing you again Miguel. See you later Theresa."  
  
"See ya," greeted Miguel. Theresa didn't say goodbye, she was too busy thinking about spending part of her weekend with her co-star. 


	10. In Denial Ch 10

In Denial Ch. 10  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah," Miguel responded as Theresa was listening curiously. "Sounds great. We'll see you there at 9:00PM."  
  
"So?" asked Theresa. "Where are we going tonight?"  
  
"A club called Sizzle." Miguel handed Theresa her cell phone. "So you have two hours to get dolled up for you know who."  
  
"Are you are suggesting that I'm interested in Fox romantically?" Theresa was holding back from laughing.  
  
Miguel gave a shrug. "Sis, I know you better than anyone. I can tell when you're interested in someone and that someone happens to be your co-star."  
  
"Ha...that's a good one. Miguel, seriously, he's a friend. He's my co-star for goodness sake."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything. You know how I feel about mixing business with pleasure."  
  
"So Fox would be your pleasure!" Miguel was grinning from Theresa's statement. He knew that she let something she didn't want anyone to know slip, but it was too late. She couldn't take her words back.  
  
"I didn't mean that. It didn't come out right. What I meant was I would never date a co-worker because it could complicate things, and I enjoy having as little drama in my life as I can."  
  
"Sure sis. I believe you," Miguel said in a tone that suggested he didn't believe his sister at all. "Well go get ready otherwise we'll never make it to the club."  
  
"Hey! I can get ready in no time," Theresa replied defensively.  
  
"This is coming from a person who takes two hours to get ready to go to the supermarket. Let's make a bet then. If you can get ready in one hour, I'll be your slave until I leave. But if you aren't ready in time, you have to dance with Fox the entire night and admit that you like him."  
  
"It's a deal." 


	11. In Denial Ch 11

Ch. 11  
  
Fifty-eight minutes later, Theresa emerged from her room. She greeted her younger brother with a smile on her face. "What did I tell you? I can get ready in no time."  
  
Miguel gave a disappointed nod. "Why is it that the first time you get ready rather quickly, I'm not happy?"  
  
"Well, Migs, you just became my slave for the rest of your stay," explained Theresa, happiness evident in her voice about winning the bet.  
  
"Great! Just how I wanted to spend my spring break."  
  
"You shouldn't have betted against me. You'll always end up losing."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Can we go now?" Miguel began to move towards the door.  
  
"You're not going to compliment me on my outfit?" Theresa grabbed her purse from the coffee table and follows Miguel.  
  
"I rather not."  
  
"Why not?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Mother told me to keep my thoughts to myself if they're going to offend someone."  
  
"Oh shut up. You know I look good." Theresa enjoyed and missed teasing her little brother.  
  
"Uh-huh. Lets just go before your boyfriend thinks we ditched him."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that he's not my boyfriend?"  
  
"Until he actually is. Theresa, why are you closing yourself to the opportunity of falling in love? I already know that he's constantly occupying your mind."  
  
"I have nothing left to say Miguel. You obvious aren't listening to me."  
  
"Oh, I give up."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arriving at the club, Theresa and Miguel saw Fox approaching them. Theresa heart began to race once again at the sight of him.  
  
She couldn't help but stare at how handsome he looked in his black buttoned down shirt that he left slightly opened and his brown pants. She loved it when a man dresses well. It makes the person stand out from everyone else. Although she didn't want to admit it to herself, she now wished that she lost the bet to Miguel. It's going to be a long night thought Theresa. 


	12. In Denial Ch 12

In Denial Ch. 12  
  
Fox was once again captivated by Theresa's beauty. The form fitting black halter-top dress accentuated her body in all the right places. A pair of black high heels that had a simple pink flower on each shoe and a drop earrings completed the ensemble.  
  
"Your beauty leaves me speechless," drooled Fox. It was going to be difficult for him to keep his promise to himself. He was planning on not making any moves on Theresa. Although he could tell that she was interested in him, he didn't want to pressure her into liking him. He could tell she was scared, but so was he. 'Damn' thought Fox. 'Dylan may be right. Am I falling for my co-star?'  
  
"So should we head on in?" asked Miguel, eager to have some fun after losing the bet to Theresa. Fox's mind came back to reality upon hearing Miguel's remark.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Fox lead the way to the front of the line. The masculine bouncer saw Fox and quickly let the group in without checking I.D.  
  
Blaring music was bumping as the people in the club danced to the beat of the song. Miguel began dancing his way to the dance floor with Theresa and Fox behind him. They were dancing in a circle for a few minutes until a beautiful girl wearing a red tube top and black slacks caught Miguel's attention. He tilted his head towards the girl as a signal to let his sister know where he was headed. Theresa smiled. "Men. They're all alike," she said to no one in particular.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Fox, shouting loudly into Theresa's ear so she could hear him.  
  
Even if the music wasn't deafening, she wouldn't have been able to hear him when her mind was focused on his warm breath against his ear. After purring uncontrollably from his actions, she was relieved that Fox didn't hear or see her reaction to his warm breath on her. "What?" questioned Theresa, placing her hands behind her ear to indicate to him that she didn't hear a word he said.  
  
He shook his head, implying never mind.  
  
Theresa and Fox continued dancing about two feet away from each other as if they were strangers. Neither moved closer, even though they wanted to. They both noticed that the other person was attracting a significant amount of attention from the opposite sex. Fox didn't make a move to dance with any of the ladies to Theresa's relief. Although many men in the room were gawking at Theresa to Fox's dislike, none were able to approach Theresa, especially since she was already dancing with someone. Slowly, they unconsciously began moving towards one another until they were about a foot apart. Soon the song "Toxic" came on. Fox and Theresa moved to the quick tempo song, enjoying each other's company.  
  
It wasn't long before someone walked up behind Theresa and tapped her on the shoulders. The tall, medium build man with black hair asked her to dance. Theresa turned towards Fox to ask for his permission, but he disappeared amongst all the people. 


	13. In Denial Ch 13

In Denial Ch. 13  
  
Although Fox didn't want to leave Theresa alone with the guy who wanted to dance with Theresa, he reminded himself once again of the promise he made. He wanted to give her space so he decided the best thing to do was watch them dance from afar, just in case Theresa needed any help shielding men away from her. Sitting on the stool on the bar, Fox ordered a drink, making sure that his eyes never left Theresa.  
  
After not being able to see Fox, Theresa decided to dance with the stranger until Fox came back. At least this person asked her to dance, so he couldn't be half bad Theresa told herself.  
  
About an hour passed and after dancing with several different men, Fox still didn't show up by Theresa's side. She couldn't find Miguel anywhere either. Excusing her from the person she was presently dancing with, she was making her way off the dance floor. She felt a hard slap on her bottom. Turning around, she saw a group of men smiling deviously; one whom indicated by his obnoxiously arrogant nod that he was the assailant. Theresa couldn't believe he had the nerve to do that. 'Who does he think he is? Does he think that I am turned on by that rude and demeaning act that I would want to dance with him?'  
  
Theresa wanted to slap him that smirk on his face, but decided that he didn't deserve any acknowledgement at all. She turned to continue her search for her companions, but was stopped by a hand grabbing arm.  
  
"What the hell?" spit out Theresa angrily. Upon seeing that it was the same irritating man, she tried to pull her arm, but failed miserably. "LET ME GO!" shouted Theresa desperately as her heat started pounding.  
  
The man's group of thuds cheered him on. "I don't think so. Not until you dance with me." He pulled her close to him, keeping one hand on Theresa's while the other hand began exploring her body. Theresa continued to yell, but to no avail. No one could hear her because the loud music drowned out her screams.  
  
Suddenly, Theresa felt a tug as the stranger was pushed back. He let go of her as he was about to fall. Theresa quickly moved away, wanting to escape from the gang of despicable men. As she turned back, she saw Fox punching the "beast." But before long, the beast's friends grabbed Fox, holding him so their friend can pound Fox in his face. A punch was thrown, causing Fox's mouth to bleed.  
  
"Fox...No!" Theresa yelled. She ran to Fox, trying to pull the men away from him, but was pulled back by her assailant. The people around them finally noticed the commotion that was going on, but just watched out of curiosity or horror. None attempted to stop the violence.  
  
Out of the corner of Theresa's eyes, she saw Miguel move towards her. Miguel swung an arm at the stranger's face at such a fierce force that he fell to the ground. After moving Theresa away from him, making sure she was okay, he went to help Fox. Luckily, at the exact same moment, they saw some security personnel move towards the men, who attempted to run away, but were quickly caught.  
  
All those who were involved with the incident were taken to a private room in the back of the club while being questioned. After half an hour of explaining what happened and the never-ending questions finally ceased, the men were thrown out of the club and were told that they would never be able to return to the club. Theresa was asked if she wanted to press charges, but decided against it. She just wanted to forget about the whole ordeal.  
  
As Theresa, Fox and Miguel were walking out of the club, Fox's phone went off. "Hey," Fox greeted and then frowned as he listened to the person on the other line. "I don't think this is a good time. Yeah, but...okay, I understand. No...that's okay...she's right here. I'll let her know." 


	14. In Denial Ch 14

"What is it Fox? What's wrong?" asked Theresa, concerned as many different possibilities of what the call could have been about ran through her mind.

"Nothing's wrong, just that Jack said we have to re-shoot a few scenes," Fox frowned, defeated by knowing they had to work through the night and the next morning.

"Are you serious? But they promised us that we would have this weekend off."

"Sorry to tell you this, but when it comes to this business, people don't always keep their word.

"I see," Theresa's face fell. Turning to Miguel, "Sorry Migs, I thought I would have more time to hang out with you."

"No worries," Miguel gave Theresa a hug. "I understand. An actress has to do what an actress has to do. You can make it up to me by setting me up with one of your hot actress friends."

"And why would I want to do that?" Theresa countered.

"Because I'm your brother and you love me. Besides, who wouldn't want a piece of me?" Miguel flexed his muscles and gave a cocky smile.

"Ugh...I just proved my point." Theresa stuck out her tongue at her brother. Her inner youth always came out when she was around him.

"Whatever Theresa. I'll drive myself back to your place."

Handing him her keys, she instructed, "Be careful while driving _my_ car."

"Yes mother," Miguel mocked.

Slapping him playfully on the arm, "And don't slouch. It's very unbecoming." A huge grin spread across her face.

"Hey, I don't slouch."

"Sure you don't," Theresa teased. "The hunchback of Notre Dame stands up straighter than you."

"Ha ha very funny. Lets not continue picking on your favorite brother now."

"And who says that's you. I have two great older brothers and then I have you." Theresa pretended to contemplate, "Not much of a comparison when you have to measure up to those two."

"Well in that case I..."

"Sorry to interrupt this bickering, but Theresa we better get going before Jack comes looking for us."

"Right, sorry." Turning her attention back towards Miguel, "Well Migs, I don't know what time I'll be done shooting so just relax and get some rest. I'll see you sometime later tomorrow. Once again, I'm sorry."

"Like I said before, I understand." He gave her a hug before turning to give Fox a firm handshake. "Treat her right," Miguel whispered only loud enough for Fox to hear.

Theresa was definitely going to miss her brother when he had to leave. It was hard to go long lengths of time without seeing her family. This was the first time she left them for over a week and the need to visit them was getting stronger as the days passed by.

Theresa and Fox were exhausted after they finished shooting the scenes. When they went inside the trailer, Theresa stated, "I'm so worn out, I think I'm going to crash here."

"I was just about to say the same thing."

Disbelief washed over her. "What?"

"I said I'm going to crash here too." He pointed to the bed, "That bed is calling my name."

"I don't think the two of us can stay here."

Throwing his hands up, "Fine, you can leave then." Fox was too tired to be a gentleman tonight. He was used to working long hours but it was already six in the morning and he had to be back on the set at eight.

Folding her arms, she huffed, "Figures you'll say something like that. You're not the gentleman most people hope you'd be."

"Look Theresa, I'm tired and in no mood to argue. In any other circumstances I would be happy to give up the bed, but not tonight."

Although she understood where he was coming from, she was still not pleased with the situation. Sharing the same bed with him would only lead to disaster.

"Fine, I'll take the couch."

"Umm...Theresa, don't you remember they took the couch to be reupholstered."

"Great," she said sarcastically. "I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No, you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Feeling like an idiot about being so selfish, which was very unlike her, she declared, "You don't have to do that. We're both adults, we can share the bed, but any funny business from you will cause me to give you a Bruce Lee beating." She positioned herself in a stance to emphasize her point.

Holding his hands up in defense, "Okay okay, I get the message. I'll try to resist the urge to cuddle up to you, trailing hot, wet kisses along the curve of your neck," he partially joked, causing Theresa's features to turn crimson.

"You better if you know what's good for you."

Debating whether or not it was worth the risk, he couldn't decide what was the better option. He saw benefits in both actions. Smiling to himself, he decided to let Theresa have her way this time.

Theresa stared longingly at him in surprised when he took off his shirt, revealing his lean, toned, muscular body. "What do you think you're doing?" she questioned, not able to take her eyes off him even though her mind was yelling at her to do so.

"What does it look like?"

"Trying to have me kick you out of here."

"Then why are you staring? You may be saying one thing but your body language is saying another." He watched her curiously in amusement as he pulled down his pants, revealing only his black boxers.

"If you think I'll let you get into bed with you just wearing your boxers, you better think differently."

"It's either with or without boxers. I usually sleep in the nude but if you insist, I would much rather sleep without them. Your choice."

Not being able to utter any comments to that, she grabbed the pajamas she placed under the bed during her first day of work in case she ever needed to take a nap in the trailer. When she went to the bathroom to change, she realized that Fox might get the wrong idea if she wore what was in the bag. It was enough to almost make her walk out of the bathroom wearing the halter dress she had on earlier, but the idea of sleeping in that uncomfortable outfit stopped her.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Fox glanced in that direction. Caught off guard by the pink silk charmeuse chemise that looked as if it was made for the sole purpose of molding to its occupants' body, his breath caught. Mesmerized by her timid walk towards the bed, he moved for her to get in first. She quickly took her spot as close to the wall and far away from Fox as possible. Fox chuckled to himself, slipping in next to her. Berating himself for even thinking he was able to fall asleep next to Theresa, he should have known better. Sleep was no longer an option.


	15. In Denial Ch 15

Ch. 15

Unable to move around like he wanted to, Fox carefully shifted so he wouldn't wake up his companion. It had been half an hour and he was still unable to fall asleep although he knew he shouldn't either bother trying. The only problem was that being awake next to Theresa made him want to wrap his arms tightly around her and place sweet kisses on her shoulder and neck.

As Fox continued to stare at the sleeping figure next to him, he was surprised when she suddenly woke up. "Did you hear that?" Theresa asked in a trembling voice, bringing her legs up as she wrapped her arms around in while lying in bed.

"I didn't hear anything." Fox wondered if she was hearing things or if he was so wrapped up in Theresa that he blocked everything else out. He assumed it must have been the latter.

A look of fear evident in her eyes caused Fox to announce, "I'll check it out." Climbing out of bed, he walked out the door as Theresa warned, "Please be careful."

She waited impatiently as the clock's ticking rang against her eardrums. Every shuffle caused her heart to skip a beat as her fears came full force. Pacing back and forth anxiously, she continued to watch the door, hoping Fox was all right. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him; especially when she was the reason he was put in harm's way in the first place. After what seemed like an eternity, Fox finally came back as Theresa rushed out to give him a hug.

"Don't worry Theresa. I didn't see anything scary outside." Taken by surprise, Fox smiled at Theresa's peculiar manner, although he wasn't complaining. He cherished the feeling of her body against his. It was a pleasure he hoped he would continue to experience with her. Resting his head on top of hers, he closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo. They stayed in this position until she abruptly pulled away.

"Umm...sorry about that," Theresa mumbled, embarrassed. "It won't happen again," she stated, her voice firm. Fox's smile momentarily faltered, but was quickly replaced with a devilish smile. He always loved challenged and Theresa was about to find out that he never lost one.

She took her spot on the bed and Fox quickly followed suit. Reprimanded herself for her rash actions, she turned her body towards the wall, afraid of what she may do when she looked Fox in the eyes. Still trembling over hearing weird noises, she didn't argue when Fox wrapped his arms tightly around her as she snuggled against him; after all, it'd be for a few hours. She'd be fine from the scare by the time she woke up. Leaning her head against his toned chest, she closed her eyes as she felt his heartbeat race. Never being able to feel this safe for a while, she fell to a peaceful slumber.

Looking down at Theresa sleeping in his arms, Fox couldn't help but smile. She fit perfectly in his arms. Everything about her was perfect. Great, I'm beginning to sound cheesy thought Fox. Who would have thought that Fox would actually fall in love? He never thought that was even possible until he met Theresa. Heck, even Dylan noticed the sparks between them. His best friend never joked about Fox marrying anyone. They always talked about how they were both players who would never settle down. Now it seemed as if they would no longer be the player duo.


	16. In Denial Ch 16

As Theresa and Fox walked towards hair and makeup, they sensed strange glances directed towards them. As soon as those individuals thought the two couldn't hear them, they'd start whispering and pointing in their direction. Fox wanted to confront those people, but was use to this behavior. Being in the public eye for so long caused Fox to be indifferent. The tabloids always made things up about him and other celebrities, although it did seem as if he was their most recent fascination. It used to bother him in the beginning, but now he never gave it a second thought.

"Why do you think people are giving us weird looks?" asked Theresa as she pulled the door opened to the trailer. She didn't think she had anything on her face so that couldn't be the reason.

"I don't know. Maybe they have the hots for you."

"Right," she stated sarcastically. "Even the women."

"Well you _are_ gorgeous so that's no surprise."

Feeling her heart pound and her face flush, she walked into the trailer and took a seat. Wondering where the hairdresser and make-up artists were, she looked over at the seat next to her. She noticed a huge picture of Fox and herself in the tabloid. Picking it up, she read the headlines: "Fox Beds Another Co-Star". Quickly scanning the article inside, she crumbled the magazine and threw it in the trash as she stormed out.

Surprised by her rash actions, Fox picked up the magazine from the floor. All the colors drained from his face as he stared at the picture of him wrapping his arms protectively around Theresa in bed. If it wasn't for the fact that he was actually there when the picture was taken, he might have suspected that the two people in the pictures were lovers. Not bothering to read the article, he ran out the trailer, hoping to catch his co-star.

Unable to see her anywhere near him, he rushed to their trailer. By the time he got there, a swarm of reporters with cameras and microphones in their hands were waiting for him, snapping pictures the instant they saw him. Pushing his way towards the trailer, he ignored the personal questions and snide remarks. His only concern was Theresa and he was not going to let these pestering reporters bother him.

Seeing no sign of her, he called Theresa's cell phone. Leaving a message when he heard the voice recording, he raced to his car. As he pulled out the parking lot, he called Jack and explained the situation to him. Although the director was furious, he understood why Fox and Theresa couldn't shoot their scenes.

Replaying in his mind her expression change from curiosity to sheer horror, he pushed harder on the gas pedal, the sound of screeching was deafening. Fox's focus was on Theresa and what she must be feelings.

Finally pulling into a parking spot next to Theresa's car, he hopped out. Searching the apartment complex for the right apartment, he found it and knocked on the door. "Theresa, please open the door."

When he didn't hear any response, he continued talking, "I know you're in here and I'm not leaving until you open the do-"

"Now that I opened the door, you can leave," Theresa stated, trying to quickly close the door. Fox placed a foot to keep her from locking it.

"I don't think so Theresa," he slowly pushed the door opened, stepping inside before closing the door. Huffing, Theresa began walking away from Fox. Gently grabbing her arm, he stopped her. "How are you feeling?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine," she lied as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

"You're not fine. If you were, you would be able to look me in the face."

"And suffer from a heart attack by looking at it? No thank you."

"Don't think you can distract me by your witty comment. Speaking of bantering, where's Miguel?"

"Not that it's any of your business, when I got home, I found a note. He needed to back to Harmony because Luis found him a job helping at the police station."

"I see."

"Any other questions you would like to ask me?" Folding her arms, she stared at him, not wanting to deal with his presence.

"In fact I would. How are you feeling?"

"You already asked me that question."

"Yes I did, but I didn't get a true response so I'm asking again."

"I'm doing dandy."

Moving in front of her, Fox looked at her glassy chocolate pupils. "You've been crying."

"And you're being a pain."

Briefly closing her eyes when he caressed her face, she tried to move but was frozen in her spot.


	17. In Denial Ch 17

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My work hours are really increasing. _

_This chapter is rated between PG13 and rated R so read at your own risk. ;)_

Staring at the sorrow filled face, he tucked a strand of hair behind her deep chocolate eyes. Leaning towards her, he paused inches away from her face, waiting for permission to seek entrance. When she moved her lips towards his, he tasted her sweet, soft lips. The electrical sparks flew as they could no longer deny their bodies reaction towards the other. Nibbling lightly on her bottom lips, he broke the kiss, savoring the strawberry lip-gloss that heightened the taste of her lips before devouring it once more.

Theresa finally broke the earth-shattering kiss. Afraid that he went too far with her, Fox began to move away from her. Stopping him by unzipping and stepping out of her halter dress, she watched his facial expression change from shock to captivation. Frozen in his spot, she closed the short gap between them, her moves innocent yet seductive at the same time. Her caress brought him to an awaken state. He lifted her up, caring her to the bedroom. Gently placing her down on her bed, he unbuttoned his shirt and took off his garments as Theresa admired his rock hard body. Positioning himself on top on her, he carefully help remove the Theresa' undergarments, enjoying the feel of her soft skin underneath his hands. Cherishing her beauty, he began making slow, delicate love to her.

When Theresa felt asleep, Fox watched her. It was definitely his most favorite pastime. Life had never felt anymore perfect in his life with his arms wrapped around Theresa. He had never experienced such intimacy with another woman. Before, it was just the physical action to him; nothing more, nothing less. Now he was caught in a new, unfamiliar territory when he realized he was falling for his co-star. Hard and fast.

Softly nuzzling her neck, he instantly felt terrible when he saw her eyes flutter open. "Mmm...what time is it?"

Looking over at the clock, the lights flashed 3:00PM. "It's three. Wow...we really slept in." A soft blush crept her features at his innocent comment. He loved how beautiful she looked when she blushed and it made his heart skip that he was the one who can make her do so.

"So..." Theresa began, unsure of what to say.

"So..."

Biting her lips, Theresa gathered the courage to ask, "About...earlier."

"Yeah?" Fox questioned, wanting to hear her true thoughts about what happened between them. He didn't want her to feel as if she had to say something to spare him his feelings or say something she didn't mean. His worst fears would be her regretting the entire "incident".

"What do you think?"

"I want to hear what you think."

"Hey, I asked first," she whined, not wanting to be the first one to respond about such a tough situation they were in.

"You already know what I think."

"I do?"

"Look into my eyes and you'll find the answer." He knew he sounded cheesy, but all that mattered to him was making sure that she knew his feelings for her were too. Screw trying to be the suave and charming Fox he told himself.

Doing as she was told, she could read his mind and his heart. Surprised that she was able to read his feelings so well, she continued to look deep into his eyes. She never knew how open he could be. He showed her a side of him she never expected he had. Compassion and love for another human being. The tabloids were definitely wrong about him. It was as if they wrote about another person. Willing herself to open her heart to him, she stared off into space as she tried to think of the best way to tell him how she felt.


	18. In Denial Ch 18

_A/N: Thanks everyone for R/R. It means a lot to me. This is the last chapter of In Denial. I'm not planning on writing any more Therox fics, but I enjoyed writing the few I had written. Thanks again._

Ch. 18  
  
Taking his hand in hers, she placed it over her heart. "I gave my heart away the day you entered my life. I was blinded by my stubbornness and refusal to admit that we have an undeniable chemistry...that is until now. The light had come on, my eyes have finally opened and all I can see is you." She sighed, "And I thank you."  
  
Touched by her genuine words, he allowed his lips to linger when he kissed her hand. He began trailing kisses up her arm until he reached her neck. Arching her head back to give him better access, she enjoyed the sensation of his touch.  
  
Pausing from the task at hand, his warm breath on Theresa's ears made her body tingle. He spoke to her, his voice husky and sweet, "Theresa Lopez-fitzgerald, would you please accompany me to the awards show I'm attending tonight?"  
  
"I would love to Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Smiling she waited for him to tell her not to call him by that name, but to her surprise he just kissed her passionately on the lips before making love to her a second time.   
  
---------  
  
Looking around at the crowded arena, Theresa stared at Fox. Fox - the man she denied loving for so long she was surprised she didn't lose him. Rebuking herself for not giving into her feelings sooner, she smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers. He was the perfect man she always dreamed of, the one who took her heart away from her and returned it with more love than she ever thought was possible. They sat silently, enjoying the glorious feeling of knowing that the other will always be by his or her side.   
  
Listening as they announced Fox's name and the other nominees for best actor in a dramatic film, Theresa gave Fox's hand an encouraging squeeze. Turning towards Theresa, he gave her an appreciative smile. Someone gently shook Fox, letting him know that he won. Theresa snapped out of the same daze Fox was in; rejoicing in his victory. Giving her a kiss before going to accept his award, he confidently walked up the stage. He gave the two announcers a hug and took the trophy in his hands.  
  
Taking a moment to clear the overwhelming emotions he was feeling, he began his acceptance speech. "I've been blessed with the ability to be able to step into other people's shoes, living their lives and understanding how they feel. I guess I always loved doing this because I can leave the life I was or am currently living while I'm in character. It was a healing process – my escape for whatever difficulties or worries that may be in my life at the time. I no longer have to pretend to be content with the life I live and live my happiness through fictional characters thanks to a certain person who showed me what love truly means. Her sweet and endearing personality has changed my outlook on myself, life and the world as a whole. This person who I love more than life itself is none other than Theresa Lopez-fitzgerald."  
  
An explosion of clapping followed suit.  
  
Rendered speechless, Theresa froze in her seat as everyone turned towards her. Suddenly she saw people helping her up, assisting her in treading towards her date. As both Fox and Theresa walked towards one another, Theresa felt as if she was in a dream; a fairytale that she didn't want to wake from. Finally reaching each other in the middle, Fox got down on one knee. Taking her hand in his, he looked deeply into her stunned eyes. "Baby, I know this is sudden and totally unexpected but life is full of surprises. It was fate that I almost ran into you the day of your audition. It was fate that you got the part and it was fate that we found love and compassion in one another that many do not find in their lifetime. Whatever life brings, I want to share it with you. I want us to have a family where our children will know what it means to be loved. I have loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you and will continue to love you throughout eternity. Will you accept my offer of showing you every single day how much I love you? Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"  
  
Theresa dropped down to the floor, wrapping her arms around Fox and kissing him on the lips. When they finally broke apart, Fox asked, "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes," she answered breathlessly.  
  
Kissing her on her forehead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her eyes, "What do you say we go celebrate this happy occasion privately?"


End file.
